


Je serai toujours (Benal)là. #Benacron

by Patate en marche (Calinsoumis)



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alexandre Benalla - Freeform, Benacron - Freeform, Elysée, France - Freeform, J'ai un peu honte, M/M, emmanuel macron - Freeform, je ne regrette rien, mais je le fais quand même
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calinsoumis/pseuds/Patate%20en%20marche
Summary: En pleine affaire Benalla, ce dernier arrive à se faufiler à l'Élysée pour se rendre chez son président préféré.





	Je serai toujours (Benal)là. #Benacron

\- Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici ?  
\- Juste Brigitte et France, l'hôtesse d'accueil de l’Élysée.

Alexandre hocha la tête. Depuis que ses débordements du premier mai avaient été rendus publics via le journal Le Monde, il devait se faire discret. Emmanuel était resté muet pendant quelques jours, puis s'était déclaré seul responsable des dérapages du premier mai.  
Ils avaient toujours réussi à cacher leur proximité jusque-là, or, depuis l’éclatement du « scandale », tout le monde les scrutait. Cela rendait le président de la République française assez nerveux.

Ce dernier desserra quelque peu sa cravate.

\- Cette hystérie collective est complètement ubuesque.

Alexandre n’avait pas compris ce que son cher président voulait lui dire, mais il baissa la tête, contrit.

\- Je suis désolé, Juju.

L'évocation de son surnom affectif fit sourire Jupiter.

\- Désolé de quoi ? D'être violent ? Je ne peux pas te reprocher ça, voyons... Tu as été maladroit c'est tout.  
\- D’habitude j'arrive à ne pas être filmé, mais cette petite saleté de la France insoumise a....

Il se fit interrompre par le président qui avait tendrement posé un doigt sur sa bouche. Emmanuel Macron était le seul être sur Terre qui arrivait à évanouir la violence qu’il avait en lui, ou peut-être qu’il ne faisait que la transformer en une autre forme de passion.

\- Alexounet, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Les députés LREM m'obéissent au doigt et à l’œil, la gauche est incapable de rassembler et dans le pire des cas, le martyr sera ce bon vieux Gérard.

Le tabasseur de manifestant soupira. Il l’aimait bien, Gérard Collomb… Ah, si seulement il s’était mieux couvert, ce fameux premier mai ! Pourquoi avait-il été aussi mal déguisé en policier ? Il s’en voulait beaucoup. Assister à des démonstrations d’opposition au gouvernement le blessait profondément, tant il aimait le président.

\- Je n'avais pas supporté que ces manifestants te manquent autant de respect avec ces pancartes "macron, on te..."  
\- Oh, on est jaloux ? S'amusa le chanoine de Latran.

Alexandre lui offrit un sourire d’une beauté étincelante. Emmanuel en perdit son équilibre émotionnel, pourtant généralement proche de celui d’un chatbot. Les sourires d'Alexandre Benalla étaient aussi rares que les pokémons légendaires.

\- Assez, oui. Je n'aime pas que tu attires autant l'attention, Manu.  
\- Appelle moi monsieur le président je te prie, s'amusa ce dernier. Je te rappelle que tu ne te nourris pas encore toi-même… Et d’ailleurs, l'attention c'est plutôt toi qui l'as attirée ces derniers temps  
\- En fait, y a autre chose que j'aimerais attirer, avoua le beau faux-policier en rougissant.

Jupiter fit trois pas en arrière et se mit à courir dans la chambre, début de calvitie au vent.

\- Ouhouhou, viens me chercher ! nargua ledit Manu.

Cette phase enflamma leurs cœurs. En bonne brute épaisse qu'il était, Alexandre n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper et à le plaquer en position latérale de sécurité.

\- Ah ! Tu m'as eu ! Gémit Jupiter. Quel châtiment vais-je avoir ?  
\- Un petit coup de matraque façon Théo ?  
\- Oui non quand même pas Alex, répondit sèchement Emmanuel Macron. Je fais pas ça, moi !  
\- À Noël dernier pourtant on...  
\- Ce qui s'est passé à Moscou avec Vladou reste entre nous, d'accord ?

Choqué et déçu, Alexandre relâcha son étreinte virile et sensuelle. Le jeune monarque s’en défit en même temps qu’il dénoua sa cravate. Il lança un regard qui se voulut plus autoritaire.

\- Ce soir, c’est moi qui commande ! annonça-t-il avec fermeté.

Il tira sa cravate entre ses mains pour la tendre, suggérant à Alexandre Benalla qu’il allait y goûter.

\- J’ai des goûts particuliers… tu ne comprendrais pas…  
\- Hein ? fit Alexandre, qui ne saisissait pas la référence.

Emmanuel fit volte-face et se laissa tomber dans les draps en satin doré de l’Élysée. Son garde du corps, attristé, le contemplait se lamenter.

\- Non, tu sais quoi… ce soir je n’y arrive pas… j’ai envie de rien. Tout m’énerve.  
\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous monsieur le président ?

La voix d’Alexandre était la plus sérieuse possible, comme s’ils étaient en public. Cela rassura son amant, qui se sentit tout puissant à nouveau.

\- Oh, tu sais…. Comme d’habitude.  
\- Tout de suite.

Il alla vers une vieille armoire fermée à clé, en tourna la porte de cette dernière, puis attrapa le casque de policier qui y était en haut, avec le brassard.

\- Je mets les épaulettes aussi ?  
\- Oui, par contre le brassard il faudrait éviter, ça m’a donné de l’urticaire la dernière fois.  
\- D’accord, monsieur. Je vous protégerai quoi qu’il arrive.  
\- Oohw, viens là ma grosse brute, l’invita Jupiter, lové dans ses draps dorés.

Aussi protégé qu’un joueur de Rudbgy tout nu, Alexandre se jeta sur l’épais matelas de son patron. 

\- La presse découvrira pour nous, à votre avis ?  
\- Elle se doute déjà, je pense. Nos regards nous trahissent… attends retire ce casque stp sinon je n’arriverai pas à te murmurer tendrement à l’oreille !  
\- Oui !

Pendant que le brun s’exécutait, Emmanuel lui déroba son casque pour le mettre lui-même.

\- L’état, c’est moi…  
\- …et c’est un état policier ! Ha ha ha !

Ils finissaient leurs phrases.

\- Oh, Benou, tu es le seul qui me comprenne vraiment. Ne nous séparons plus jamais ! susurra Emmanuel Macron en roulant sur le lit avec lui.  
\- Je suis votre garde du corps, je ne vous lâcherai pas d’une semelle.  
\- Je trouve que tu ne gardes pas assez mon corps là, justement, lui reprocha Jupiter.  
\- Ce sera fait, monsieur le président.

Riant aux éclats avec le timbre proche de celui d’un papa ours, Alexandre Benalla éteignit la lumière. Ce soir, ils oubliaient leur scandale, leurs mariages, leurs responsabilités, tout. 

Ce soir, ils honoraient leurs fonctions.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, encore une fois, je m'ennuyais dans les transports, j'ai regardé les infos et ça m'a inspirée ^^ et PAF, ça fait des fanfics !  
> Peut-être que je ferai la suite si nos deux compatriotes IRL nous réservent d'autres infos croustillantes. 
> 
> Bisous
> 
> PS : Toute ressemblance stylistique avec une autre fanfic n'est que pure coïncidence :D


End file.
